


Boredom And The Babysitter

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Play, Crying, F/M, Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Nicknames, Polyamory, Spanking, daddy - Freeform, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Suzy, Dan, and Brian engage in some role play.





	Boredom And The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy, pancake. <3

Dan wasn’t consciously thinking when he heard the key turn in his front door.

He was acting on pure instinct, when he pulled back from Suzy, and she looked at him, bemused.

“You know,” said Brian, “you don’t have to act like a pair of necking teenagers. I’m not Dad coming home early from work.”

And Suzy… well, Suzy felt a familiar clench, low and deep in her belly.

… well.

“I’m not usually a teenager, no,” said Dan, and he was blushing.

Brian raised an eyebrow.

“Hmm?”

Suzy squirmed some more, and she was biting her lip. 

“I’m not usually a teenager,” said Dan, and he was blushing harder.

“Well, no,” said Suzy, and she reached over, pinching Dan’s cheek, the way she always did when he was being especially bratty. “You’re my sweet little Dannysaur, aren’t you?”

He flushed.

“You know,” said Brian, “if I didn’t know any better….”

“You probably do,” Dan said. “You do have a PhD, after all.”

Brian snorted, and he looekd amused.

“Well,” said Brian, “I won’t lie, I’m getting an idea.”

“An idea?”

“An idea.”

And Brian was… smirking.

Oh god.

Nothing good ever came from Brian smirking. 

“So, are you gonna share it?” 

Suzy was looking at Brian, her eyes very bright.

“Well,” said Brian. 

* * * 

And now… Dan was sitting on the floor.

He was sitting on the floor, and he was stacking blocks, and Suzy was ignoring him. 

He… didn’t like it. 

Dan had always had a _thing_ about being ignored, and Suzy was just… staring at her phone. 

She could feel his eyes on her. 

She was sprawled out on the couch, idly checking Twitter.

She wasn’t even looking at anything, just… staring at her phone.

Pointedly not paying attention to Dan.

“Thuzy,” Dan said, and his voice was a long, drawn out whine.

“What is it?”

Suzy tried to sound annoyed. 

She was dressed… well, she hadn’t dressed like this when she was a teenager. 

Her parents wouldn’t have let her out of the house. 

But here she was, in a pair of capri pants, a button down shirt she’d left unbuttoned and tied up, bright red lipstick….

She looked like she was in a porno. 

But that was part of the fun, wasn’t it?

They were playing a particularly dumb scene.

“Thuzy, look, I built a castle.”

“Mhm,” Suzy said, her voice disinterested. 

“Thuzy, Thuzy, the dinosaurs are gonna have a fight!”

“Dan, don’t talk to me unless it’s something important,” Suzy snapped.

Dan’s face fell, and her own stomach clenched.

She didn’t like to make him sad. 

But… well, he got into it, in weird ways.

She loved Dan, she really did, but sometimes she did _not_ get him. 

“What counts as important?”

“If someone isn’t dying, It isn't important.”

“Oh,” said Dan. 

And then he was back to his blocks.

Until five minutes later. 

“Thuzy,” said Dan, “Thuzy, my brachiosaurus is dying!”

“All the dinosaurs are already dead,” Suzy said in a bored tone of voice. 

And then he was bawling. 

Full on bawling - she was pretty sure that it was fake crying, but in the scene, it was probably real. 

And she made an annoyed noise, and reached out for him. 

“Come here,you little whiner,” said Suzy, and she opened her arms up for him.

He clung to her - his hands baller up in her shirt, clinging to it, and then he was pulling on her shirt, hard enough to undo a few of the buttons. 

“Will you be quiet for me?”

“Quiet?”

“If I let you keep your face in my boobs, will you stay quiet?”

“Yes, Thuzy.”

And then Dan was just… pressing his face in between her breasts, holding on to them, kneading them. 

She fiddled with her phone, trying to ignore how nice it was. 

He was sucking on one nipple and twiddling it, drooling down her chest, and she scrolled through her phone, not seeing anything. 

Okay. 

Okay, he just had to chill.

She had to chill. 

She had to not cum.

It was hard, because he was… he was good at this. 

Too good. 

Suzy ignored the sound of the door opening, even though she wanted to look up.

She wanted to jerk away from Dan, but no, they were… they were doing a scene.

So she pretended she couldn’t hear anything - she moaned a little louder, as Dan switched nipples, kneading at her breast. 

And then there was a hand on her shoulder.

“You know,” Brian said, in a surprisingly mild voice, “I do believe I told you that dressing like this was inappropriate.”

“Um,” said Suzy, because she wasn’t sure what else to say right now. 

“And Danny,” said Brian, and his tone was sweeter, but still disappointed. “Danny, we talked about this. You don’t get to touch girls like that. That’s for big boys.”

“But… but she said I could,” Dan whined, as Brian kept looking at him.

“Well,” said Brian, and he came around, standing in front of them, his arms cross.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Wecht, it won’t happen again.”

“Oh, no, it won’t,” said Brian, and he was smiling. “Stand up. Both of you.”

“But -”

“Now!”

Brian was bellowing.

Suzy was torn between arousal and... a sinking in her stomach.

Um.

Crap.

She was standing up, and... her shirt was hanging open, and her breasts were peeking out.

Brian looked at her breasts, and he raised an eyebrow.

“Did you have other plans tonight?”

Suzy mumbled something about having a date when she was done babysitting.

“Really?”

Brian took her face in his hand, and she made them make eye contact.

She was blushing very hard, as his blue eyes stared into hers.

“So you came to watch Danny, all prepared to get fucked afterwards?”

Suzy was shaking - she was _crying_ \- but she couldn’t think of anything to say in response.

So more tears just dripped down her face, dripping mascara down her face.

“Daddy?”

Dan’s voice was nervous.

“Danny, you’ve been very bad,” said Brian. “I want you to go stand in the corner. Can you be a good boy and do that, or will I have to get the rope?”

“ “I’ll… I’ll stand in the corner,” Dan mumbled and he shuffled over, still in his pajamas with an obvious bulge in the crotch. 

“Good boy. And don’t turn around until I tell you to.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

And then… Dan stood in the corner, his hands behind his head, staring straight ahead. 

And Suzy was staring into Brian’s eyes.

“Now,” said Brian, and he was frowning at her, “young lady, you are _not_ acting your age, are you?”

Suzy was still shivering.

Brian pressed a thumb to her lips, and he smeared her lipstick across her face.

“You wanna be a big girl, huh?”

Suzy just nodded.

She was so wet, and she was so… scared. 

Not even scared. 

Anticipating?

“Well,” said Brian, “big girls get punished like big girls.”

And he was… oh god, he was putting his hand on the back of her neck, and he was guiding her to bend over the couch, her knees on the seat, her belly and breasts pressed into the back of it. 

Her heart was beating very fast. 

Oh god.

“Now,” said Brian, “you are being a brat. You’re acting like a bratty little girl, and not like the young lady who I hired to look after my little boy. Is that what you are?”

Suzy… didn’t know what to say.

And then Brian was coming up and around her, so that she was looking up at his face.

He had a handkerchief in his hand, and he was using it to wipe her face.

This would have been easier if he’d used some kind of makeup removal wipe.

She’d have to tell him to remember that, in the future. 

Okay. 

She looked up at him, and he raised an eyebrow.

She nodded.

He drew his hand back, and he slapped her face.

She cried out, a sharp sound, and she was sobbing, awkward, ugly sobbing, and some weight that had been building up in her - all the stress, the anxiety… it began to break apart in her chest, and then she was crying, actively crying. 

Already.

Wow.

“Okay, honey,” said Brian, his voice kind. “You’re gonna get your punishment, okay?”

“Okay,” said Suzy, her nose all stopped up.

And then, he was behind her.

He was behind her, and he was shoving her pants down, and taking her panties with it, until she was having them pulled down completely, and she was still crying, as he pushed her thighs further apart, as his hands slid up her thighs, and she was shaking, and he was stroking along her labia with the tip of one finger.

“You want to be a big girl, huh?”

His hand landed on her bare ass, and she shuddered, her toes curling.

“Oh,” she said.

Not even crying out, not even shaking.

Just “Oh.”

It felt almost anticlimactic.

And then another hit rained down on her, and it was a hard hit - hard enough that made her arch her back, spread her legs wider, open her mouth and pant, her mouth going dry.

Oh, that hurt.

It… it burned, it stung, and it was tender, as blow after blow after blow was landed, and he was trying to catch his breath, trying to stop shaking, trying to not cry too hard.

It didn’t work.

She cried harder.

And he kept hitting her. 

The blows just rained down, and it hurt, hurt hard enough that she wasn’t entirely sure she could take it, but she was… she was also going to take it.

She was going to take it, as the blows rained down on her ass, until she was just… being hit and being hit.

She was a body, taking pain, and that was all she needed to be.

She felt it.

She hurt.

She tried to breathe, and she cried, until he was stopping - he was leaning against her, kissing her cheeks. 

“It’s okay, Ladybug,” Brian said, his voice quiet. “It’s all done now. It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

He sat on the couch, pulling her into his lap, and she clung to him, her hands on his shoulders, snuffling into his neck.

“Sorry,” Suzy said, and she was still crying. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry….”

“It’s okay,” he said, and he was making soothing noises. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

“Let me... let me ride your cock. Please?” 

“Are you sure, honey? You don’t have to.”

Brian was hard against her, but when he was like this… well, he could take or leave sex.

“Yes, please, Daddy, please, please, please?”

“Well,” said Brian, “okay, if you’re up for it.”

And then he was… leaning back, pushing his pants down, and there was his cock, hard and red and familiar.

And she was… straddling it, and she was sliding down on it, as his hands held on to her sore ass, and she clenched around him, as he stroked his clit with the pad of his thumb, and she rolled her hips, panting, her mouth wide open.

“How’s that, honey? Do you like that?”

“Y-y-yes, yes, please, Daddy, please!”

“Good girl, Ladybug,” Brian said, and he was rubbing her clit faster, and her sore ass was rubbing against his thighs, and she was going to cum, she was going to cum around his cock, in his lap, and she was shaking, she was… oh… fuck….

Suzy came around him, in a burst of twitching, and then she was sobbing as he took her off of his cock.

HIs cock was still twitching, and it was wet with her arousal. 

“Aren’t you gonna….”

“I’m gonna save that for Danny, honey,” said Brian. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Suzy mumbled, and she yawned. 

She was suddenly… exhausted.

Okay. 

“We’re gonna go upstairs,” said Brian, “and you’re gonna have a good nap. Okay?”

She nodded, holding on to his hand, and then they were making their way upstairs.

She let him get her out of her clothes - let him wash her face off with the washcloth, and then he was dressing her in her Little pajamas - an old pair of pajama pants printed with ladybugs, a t-shirt that had originally been Arin’s, printed with kitty cats.

He gave her a pacifier as well, printed with ladybugs, and her stuffed kitty.

“Have a nap, sweetheart,” he said, kissing her forehead. “Danny will be up to join you shortly.”

“Dannysaur?”

“Yes, honey. Dannysaur.”

* * *

Suzy slept on her tummy, cuddled up to her pillow, and she was snoring quietly. 

And then the bed was sinking down, and there was a long, skinny body next to hers, and she looked over, sleepy.

“Hi,” said Suzy.

“Hi,” said Danny.

“What’d he do?”

“He spanked me too,” Dan said, his voice sleepy and a little rough. “Then he fucked my face.”

“That was nice of him,” Suzy said, her eyes fluttering shut again.

“He’ll call us down for dinner,” Danny mumbled. 

“‘Kay,” Suzy said, and then she was drifting back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? 
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different? 
> 
> Check out my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
